


Feast

by octopus_fool



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: Wedding feasts like this were a rare occasion for cheer and good food.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompts of the B2MEM Bingo: March 4: O72 – Thuringwethil and other vampires (Card 103 - Horror); "Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads." (Card 134 - Movie Quotes), Target (Card 30 - Color Burst 1 - Red)

Their eyes met across the tent and she smiled. Life in the north was hard, particularly on the road heading west. Wedding feasts like this were a rare occasion for cheer and good food. She liked to make good use of both. 

She went over to the young woman. A few smiles and some kind words were all it needed to strike up a conversation. A few compliments and light touches on the arm and a sweet vulnerability shone in the young woman’s dark eyes. There was blush on the young woman’s cheeks and a smile on pink lips that looked like it was a rare occurrence. 

She leaned closer to the young woman. “It’s a bit stifling in here. Why don’t we go outside and look at the stars?”

The young woman drew a deep breath and nodded. “I love the stars.”

Their hands intertwined as soon as they left the tent. She could feel the young woman’s warm pulse quicken. 

“We should hurry. You know we’ll be back on the road again early tomorrow.”

Thuringwethil grinned and saw the young woman staring at her gleaming white teeth. “Don’t worry about that. Where we’re going we don’t need roads.”


End file.
